Wild Western Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boyle gang ** Boyle Other Characters: * Juan * Pancho (Juan's father) * Swenson Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = When Outlaws Ride! | Writer2_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Wild Band | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Stockade! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Katz | Inker4_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Hired Gun! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Severin | Inker5_1 = John Severin | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid is riding along a river when he suddenly spots a man being washed down river. He comes to the man's aid and saves his life, learning that he was forced off his horse while trying to ford the river. Learning that the man was heading to the town of Tumbleweed, Ringo tells him that he is heading that way as well and offers to give him a ride. The man instead knocks him out and when the Kid comes around he finds himself tied up. When the Kid comes around he learns that the man he saved is under the employ of Alf Deveres. When the outlaw tries to leave on Ringo Kid's horse Arab, the Kid whistles causing the horse to buck the outlaw off. Freeing himself, the Kid easily disarms his attacker and ties him up. Learning that the man was paid to eliminate Ringo's father Cory Rand, the Kid rushes off to Tumbleweed to warn him. Shortly after his departure Alf Deveres and his men find his hired killer's horse and eventually find him down river and learn that the Ringo Kid knows of their plan to eliminate his father. Later in the town of Tumbleweed, the Ringo Kid finds his father and tells him what is going on. Cory suggests that they leave town, telling Ringo to go first while he sneaks out behind him. However, after the Kid leaves, Cory (having been recognized by the local law) is suddenly surrounded by the sheriff and his posse and taken into custody. An advance scout for Alf sees this and goes back to inform his boss. However, Deveres is undaunted and sends some of his men disguised as US Army men come to transfer Cory Rand to Tucson Penitentiary. Having discovered this ploy himself, the Ringo Kid doubled back with a saw and helps his father cut through the bars of his cell window. However, instead of fleeing Ringo stands by his dad and they easily disguise the "soldiers" and expose them as Alf Deveres and his men. While the sheriff and his men are busy busting Alf and his men, Ringo Kid and Cory Rand manage to escape. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}